Prizes of Equestria
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: Have you participated in Equestria: A Contest? If so, then your prize will be posted here!
1. Wind Warnings - Ariel

A/N: This is for Twi, of TwiLanes!

And, before we get any further, I would like everyone to know that this is where their prizes from Equestria: A Contest from now on. Please though, keep up with my other story, One Hundred Moments!

* * *

Ariel hears it first, as she's walking through the grounds of the castle. Her ears prick forwards and she pauses, trying to make out the muted words that come to her, brought by the warm Summer breeze.

_It is coming,_ hisses the wind, wrapping around the young unicorn filly, holding her tight in a way nopony else ever has, _and you must stop it._

Brows furrowing, Ariel looks around, searching out the speaker. There is no one else around, the garden empty of any other pony. "Hello?"

Silence, until the wind howls again.

_Find them,_ demands the voice,_ find the six and set right the wrongs of your other halves._

"Our other halves?" repeats Ariel - and perhaps she should be frightened that the wind has gained a voice, but it is hardly the strangest thing to have happened to her. Hardly as unnerving as watching the world spin around her and waver ad turn to liquid, as colors that shouldn't be there float across the sky and through the trees.

_Find them,_ cries the voice, far more persistant, just a touch frantic, _before it is too late! _


	2. Wind Warnings - Zamale

A/N: Again, for Twi of TwiLanes! I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

It started out as nothing more than voices on the wind.

Soft and lilting coos, asking if Zamale was ready. Gentle sounds that barely formed words and could easily be mistaken for the song of a bird, were he not the only one to hear them.

As time went by, as he ignored the questions, they grew louder and more persistant. Each gust of wind brought a new sound, a new warning, and the wind is always strong out in the plains so they quickly become a constant in the young zebra stallions world.

_They will find her, _insists the wind, ripping through Zamale's hut in the middle of the night, _and they will kill her._

He closes his eyes and tries to wish them away, tries to ignore them.

_Beasts of the night,_ shouts the wind, ripping the sheet from Zamale's body, _and you must stop them!_

It started out as nothing more than voices on the wind, warning him of a coming danger. It ended with Zamale setting out on a journey, in search of his twin sister.


	3. Land Of Fire - Morgana

A/N: This is a prize for Wingsong, from my story Equestria: A Contest! I hope that she enjoys it!

* * *

"Who are you?" asks the pony, her violet eyes wide and frightened. Sound echoes and trembles here, and her words are no different.

Morgana shakes her head, stepping closer to the unicorn mare. "There isn't time for that. You have to listen to me, Twilight. It's about my mom."

Twilight Sparkle just shakes her head again. "I don't know who you are, how am I supposed to know your mom? And what are you doing here?"

Morgana's claws dig into the not-there dirt of the dream world. She wishes so badly that she had more time, could explain things better, but this is not her dream and she will soon be vacated. "That isn't important! All you need to know is that my mom's in trouble, and it's your friends fault. If you don't come help her, they'll kill her!"

The mare goes to open her mouth, but a wave ripples through her instead. Twilight takes a surprised step backwards, and Morgana growls and snaps her beak.

"Her name's Gild-" cries the young griffon, only for the wave of color to wash over her and push her back into reality.

She can only hope that her words will work.


	4. Cleome - make me

A/N: A prize, for Deadaleta! I hope she enjoys this!

* * *

"Please, brother. I don't want to do this."

_"Then don't. No one asked you too, Cleome."_

"Everyone has, and you know it! They've all asked me to-"

_"Kill me?"_

"...stop you. I can't tell them no."

_"You've told me no plenty of times. What's stopping you here?"_

"I can't tell them no because this is wrong! What you're doing to the forest, to us, it just isn't right. There was a time when you would have agreed with me..."

_"That time is long past, sister, and you should know that. Now, I've come to my senses! I can see the truth!"_

"Truth?"

_"Truth. Truth that you have lied to me, that there is more out there then just this forest! The truth in the fact that I could easily rule over all of it, just with a flap of my wings."_

"Stop that! Blackwind, stop it now!"

_"Make me._"

"Blackwind-"

_"Make me stop, now, or quit coming to speak with me. Those are your only two options._"

That choice is the hardest of the young queen's life.


	5. Morning Star

A/N: A prize, for LunaSparkle28!

* * *

"Morning Star, don't! I'll be fine," insists Twilight Sparkle, even though the near frantic tone contradicts everything that she is saying.

For a brief moment, her apprentice pauses. The young filly is all wide eyes and fear and subtle determination, even as she shuffles backwards and forwards and side to side, as her ears quiver and her tail flicks from nerves.

A heart beat. A hiss from the strange creature that is neither wolf nor dragon nor bird.

The moment passes and Morning Star shuffles forwards again, because Twilight has done so much for her

has saved her time and time again

rescued her from a dark place few others no of

no others care about

and she will not just run away now while her mentor is cornered and - and eaten!

"I can do this," assures the young unicorn, and then repeats herself. Tries to sound more confident and less afraid - and the only thing it does is draw the creature's attention completely onto herself.


	6. Quick Silver - not quite

A/N: A prize for Twi, of TwiLanes! As I'm sure everyone has figured out by now, I am having just the slightest bit of trouble coming up with the snippets. All prizes will be written and posted, though it may take me a week or so to work through them all. The sibling/child challenge was a killer!

* * *

"Tired yet?" hisses Ember, slowly slithering across the floor of the apartment, closer to his owner.

Quicksilver narrows her eyes and snorts at her helper. "No, I'm not! Twilight said that I needed to learn this spell, and I haven't yet."

The tip of the silver unicorn's horn begins to glow a soft yellow. Lavender eyes grow a shade darker and so does the room itself, as every bit of light is pulled from its source to be used, instead, as power for the spell.

Fading light catches on the young salamander's scales, igniting them into dying flames, and then her yellow eyes are the only thing in the entire room that can be seen. "You rest."

"Not yet," mutters Quicksilver, through gritted teeth. A moment later and the magick bursts forth, filling the room with such a bright light that she is blinded.

When it clears, the shadows are still very much there.


	7. Golden Flower - the beginning of the end

A/N: A prize for Happygirl! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Are you sure?" asks Golden Flower, prancing impatiantly behind the smaller flutterpony.

Carnation's ears twitch, but she doesn't look away from the bright pink flower before her. It matches her namesake and is still covered in early morning dew, which catches the light of the barely risen sun. "Of course. He is going to return, my queen, and soon."

A stamp, a snort, and then Golden Flower returns to her pacing. Each step has her knees drawn up high, and her dual colored mane is half out of its bun. "When? And is he going to have the-"

"I don't know," interupts Carnation, and she sounds more upset this time and less impatient. "And don't you dare say that name in this field. You know the spirits do not like Him to be spoken of."

"What do you know?" insists the small queen, giving another stomp. Her long torquise tail swishes, wraps around her lower legs. "If you cannot tell me when He is going to be here, then what do you know?"

Carnation looks away from her flower, up at the queen of the flutterponies. Her eyes, the same light shade of pink as the rising dawn, are wet with tears. "I know that we will not make it through this fight."


End file.
